soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilly Shrike
"Lilly Shrike" is a character who debuts in Ace Attorney: Future Hope. Although she first appears in the fourth chapter Turnabout of Vision, she is viewed as a main character and is the judge for the trial. Lilly is from the future same as her friends Venus Justice and Melinda Edgeworth, but has been in the past for a year in her exam to be an official judge. Lilly returns in Ace Attorney Investigations 3 in the final chapter, and she is revealed to actually be Lillian Blackquill-Rose who in the present was a toddler. She returns as the judge in Future Hope's DLC chapter, Homecoming Turnabout. Appearance Personality 'Profile (Main)' Name: Lilly Shrike Age: 22 Occupation: Judge "Future Judge from 2053, in the literal and figurative sense. She was with Prosecutor Rose for the length of the flight." Profile (DLC) Name: Lillian Blackquill-Rose Age: 22 Occupation: Judge "Adopted daughter of the defendant. She is the judge for the case, and she is struggling to not misuse her authority to set her father free." Investigation Profile (Present) Name: Lillian Acacia Blackquill-Rose Age: 1 Occupation: None "A toddler that was left at Blackquill's doorstep, and so he and Sebastian decided to adopt her. All that was given about her identity was a note with her age, birthday and a single instruction saying to protect her." Investigation Profile (Future) Name: Lilly Shrike Age: 22 Occupation: Judge "Actually Lillian Blackquill-Rose from the future of 2054. She is in the past to apprehend a Time Watch thief and potential murderer." The Aoandon Lillian was born the daughter of the "Aoandon," a ruthless mercenary bounty hunter whose identity and sex were unknown. It was later revealed that the "Aoandon" used to be two people who were lovers, a woman named Aquilegia Thornapple and a man named Jasper Goldstone, and both were Lillian's biological parents. However, her parents were in dispute over her future. Goldstone wanted his lover and himself to enter retirement in order to give their daughter a normal life and become a mature woman, while Thornapple intended for her to be the next generation of "Aoandon" in their honor. They never even registered Lillian's existence and called her different names, Aquilegia calling her "Cypress" and Jasper calling her "Leona." Becoming Lillian Main article: Adopted Turnabout and Turnabout that Transcends Time Following Lillian's first birthday, Goldstone realized that Thornapple wanted to control very aspect of their daughter's life, even forcing her into a role she wouldn't want. Worried that the toddler would never have a choice in her own future as long as she lived under the name of criminals, he ran away with her to start a life as an average citizen. However, Goldstone knew that his ex-lover would begin searching for him and their daughter, and she would very likely kill him for taking her away. To protect Lillian and himself, he placed her at the doorstep of a couple who worked as prosecutors, specifically the house of Simon Blackquill and Sebastian Rose. The only thing Goldstone left with his daughter was a note that indicated her birthday and age and asking to protect her, before he fled and became the woodworker "Salvador Angelite." After discovering a toddler outside their door, Blackquill and Rose considered the options of what to do, before they decided that if they couldn't find who her parents were, they would adopt her. They stowed her into the Prosecutor's Office once they had the DNA tests delivered to them, only to find the child to be unregistered and her parents unknown. The name "Lillian" was quickly given to her as they wrote her state registrations, but they disagreed on who's last name she would take up. Miles Edgeworth walked in on the two prosecutors with Lillian hidden behind Blackquill's folding screen as they were debating over the documents. Edgeworth had to push Blackquill into giving him answers to why they were being sneaky, and they finally revealed Lillian to him. Thanks to Edgeworth, it was decided that she would take up both of their surnames in return for picking her middle name "Acacia." During the investigation of the murder, Lillian was with Simon in the safety of his office. Witness Main article: Surgical Turnabout Sebastian took Lillian to the Hickfield Clinic for a checkup on her health a day after the murder at the Prosecutor's Office. During their wait on the doctor, Rose heard screaming from the halls and hid Lillian in an empty cupboard just before he was attacked. His unconscious body was leaned against the door of the cupboard, trapping her inside until Blackquill and Edgeworth came rushing to the scene. Future Encounter Childhood Being Blackquill's adopted daughter, Lillian had many interactions with her cousin-figure Venus Justice, as the younger would be left in Blackquill's care when her mother Athena couldn't take her to work. Through her parents' occupations at the Prosecutor's Office, she also became friends with the Chief Prosecutor's daughter, Melinda Edgeworth. Eventually, the three girls were a close pair, and they would play a game where they were in a mock trial, with Venus as the defense attorney, Melinda as the prosecutor, and Lillian playing the judge. According to Venus, Lillian always came up with the best cases when they played "Court" as kids. Judge Course Despite her parents being prosecutors, Lillian sought the path of a judge to work alongside Venus, who wanted to be a defense attorney, and Melinda, who chose to be a prosecutor, without putting one side above the other. As she was a year and two older than her friends, she entered law school ahead of them and given her test to preside over a series of court proceedings for a year. She selected the time of 2028 with the hope that she would meet up with Melinda and Venus. As in the rules, she was given a Time Pendant required for judges to stay in the past. The Past Meeting Her Parents Main article: Turnabout of Vision Lillian took on the pseudo-name "Lilly Shrike" once she arrived in the past. The documents she took with her allowed her to officially watch over the trials as the judge, and the use of her Time Pendant helped her with deciding her verdicts based on the trials. During one of these trials, she encountered the past version of one of her fathers, Sebastian Rose. Lillian usually accompanied Rose in his investigations and, by pure coincidence, is usually residing over his trials. Through the investigations, she also met the past version of Kay Faraday. During the case of the drug smuggling ring, Lillian accompanied Rose on the flight to Los Angeles on orders from Justine Courtney. DLC: Homecoming Turnabout Relationships Melinda Edgeworth Venus Justice Simon Blackquill Sebastian Rose Gallery Trivia * Lillian's birthday is March 25, 2032. Category:Ace Attorney Category:Ace Attorney: Future Hope Category:AA:FH Characters Category:Judges